tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Forcefield Practice
Characters: * Trailbreaker * Dust Devil Location: Nevada Desert - North America Date: September 11, 2000 TP: Flashbacks TP Summary: Trailbreaker offers to help Dust Devil further develop his forcefield skills. Category:2017 Category:Flashbacks TP Category:Logs As logged by Trailbreaker - Monday, September 11, 2017, 9:26 PM Nevada Desert - North America :Off the beaten path, one of the many Nevada deserts uninhabited by communities. It is a large stretch of land, miles and miles around. There is no build up here; no houses, no factories. In the center of it all, accessible only by a treaded dirt highway, well worn by constant travel, is a large metallic city. To the east of the city runs a river, grasses and trees thriving along its banks. To the west are mountainous rocks and canyons. Behind it are large open flats. This area is governmentally restricted to civilians, a fact enforced by the constant Autobot security patrols. Dust Devil has gathered up a collection of boxes and buckets and taken them off to where he wouldn't be stared at as he practices his forcefield skills. Unfortunately he hasn't had much chance to practice. Dust Devil has piled the containers high and is currently shooting at the bottom one so that the rest of the pile falls on him. His job is to raise the forcefield before he is buried. Dust Devil yelps as his last attempt wasn't focused right and the forcefield went to the side while he got buried. A chuckles drifts over from nearby. "Nearly had it that time," a familiar voice calls out, as Trailbreaker walks over and helps Dust Devil dig himself out of his box burial. Dust Devil grumbles as he is dug out. "I blocked it once but haven't repeated it yet. figured id use stuff that was big and light so I don't break them or me." "Good idea," Trailbreaker replies, moving more boxes off of Dust Devil and helping him restack them. "Want me to help you come up with an obstacle course to really put your forcefield skills to the test?" Dust Devil flashes Trailbreaker a genuine smile. "That would be awesome. I've been reading about how some the physics works on this planet and how it differs from Cybertron. I get ideas on what I could do... but just haven't figured how." "Well, the basic physics are the same, but I know what you mean. Yeah -- give me a little time and I'll come up with something for the both of us. Primus knows I could use the practice, myself!" Trailbreaker laughs. Dust Devil says, "physics is the same except for gravity and considerin I'm a hovercar I gotta take that ta mind. Especially if I field myself while hoverin and then get shot. hell just hoverin I crashed myself cause the settins weren't right." Trailbreaker nods. "Well, I'm no Hoist, but if you need any adjustments, let me know. I can be pretty handy with things like that," he chuckles. "Let me get started on that obstacle course, and I'll be back. Keep working at it!" Dust Devil grins, "well most of the time its my fault fer tryin somethin before I've completely thought it through. sometimes it works great. other times... Trailbreaker chuckles, shaking his head. "I so know how that is..." Trailbreaker pats Dusty on the shoulder, and heads back to Autobot City.